Phone calls
by tigerdragonyingyang
Summary: umm... ray is talking to someone on a phone but who is it? yaoi story
1. Chapter 1

Phone calls

Tigerdragonyingyang: My first fic don't be to mean please…. Sorry if the characters don't really act like they do in beyblade

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade or its characters

Normal

_**Thoughts**_

Ray was standing outside, by the door to Tyson's house, on the phone

Ray: yeah I know angel…

Ray: you know I can't…

Meanwhile inside Tyson's

Kai was leaning against a wall whilst, Tyson, max and Dai-chi were being chased round the room by an angry Hilary and Kenny was constantly typing on his computer. Kai let out an inaudible sigh.

Outside:

Ray: yeah angel serious I'd come if I could…

Ray: well it would be hard for me to get to where you are too…

Inside:

Tyson: wait a minute where's Ray?

He stopped running and Max, Dai-chi and Hilary all ran into the back of him; they ended up in a big heap on the floor. Kenny looked up at the noise.

Kenny: Ray?

Kai sighed and pushed himself off the wall

Kai: he said he was going to make a phone call

Max: when?

Kai: about an hour ago…

Hilary: let's go find him!

Dai-chi: Yeah!

Max & Kenny: OK!

Tyson: sure…

Kai: whatever…

Hilary dragged the boys around the house looking for Ray, but they couldn't find him

Max: maybe he's outside…

Tyson: good thinking Maxie!!

Kai rolls his eyes

Tyson: c'mon Kai!

Kai: **_Ray better not get pissed off with me coz of these lot…_**

They go outside and look round till they find Ray by the front door still on the phone.

Tyson goes to talk to Ray, but Kai stops him by putting one of his arms in front of Tyson. Tyson looks towards Kai angrily, but Kai just shakes his head.

Tyson: **_stupid Kai always thinking he knows everything…_**

Ray: Look angel… we'll sort it out one day…

Ray: yeah we will… I promise! Ok?

Ray suddenly has the feeling he's being watched. He turns round to see the rest of his team standing the opposite side if Tyson's porch, he nods his head in greeting to them, then turns back round.

Ray: anyway angel… I'll see you soon

Ray: yeah… we don't have to wait that long now…

Ray: well not anymore anyway…

Ray: well I think they may have figured out I'm with someone as they're…

Ray: yeah how'd you guess?

Ray: oh I see…

Ray: well this could be interesting…

Ray: yeah…

Ray: see you then…

Ray: only a week angel…

Ray: no I don't think they'll kill me in one week

Ray: why?

Ray: Br…uh I mean angel I've lived with them for 3 years… I think I'll be safe…

Ray: what about you?

Ray: ok then good

Ray: I got to go…

Ray: yeah you to

Ray: bye angel

Ray: bye

Ray pressed the end call button on his phone, took a deep breath and turned round to face his team.


	2. Chapter 2

tigerdragonyingyang: 2nd chapter

disclaimer: don't own beyblade.

Tyson smirked wildly

Tyson: so Ray who was that? I don't think Kai's to pleased with you…

Ray: what?

Ray looked at Kai, who rolled his eyes in response and smirked. They both walked into the house their younger team mates following.

They all move into the lounge and sit down. Hilary, Dai-chi and Kenny on one couch, Max and Tyson on the other, which left Ray and Kai sharing the chair. This resulted in Kai having one leg thrown over the chairs arm, his arm over one of Rays legs and under the other, and Ray sitting with his back leaning against the chairs arm and his arm resting on kais leg and on the opposite chair arm his legs, with Kais arm between them.

Max looked at Ray and decided to carry on the conversation that was taking place outside

Max: well Ray-Ray you see, people don't like it when you cheat on them…

Kai and Ray looked at each other amused

Dai-chi: yeah Ray… I can't believe you would…

Kais cell rang

Kai: hello?

Rays cell then rings

Ray: hi?

Kai: what's up?

Ray: how?

Kai: really who?

Ray: oh yeah… I forgot about that…

Kai: interesting

He stared at Ray who blushes

Ray: um I think he has already told him…

Kai: yeah a big surprise… they're talking now actually…

Ray: well yeah… they do actually don't they?

Ray looks at Kai and smirks, Kai mouths what but Ray just snickers.

Kai: I don't know…

Ray: Kai wants to know what we're talking about…

Kai: go find out what they're talking about… it's kind of starting to worry me…

Kai: I think it involves us…

Kai: thought that would get you moving…

Ray: he's coming now…

Ray: aww is he grovelling?

Kai raises an eyebrow at Ray who smiles

Kai: are you grovelling?

Kai: you aren't?

Ray: is he really… how sad…

Kai: hey we'll talk later after you've finished grovelling…

Ray laughs

Ray: oh nothing something Kai said that's all.

Kai: I can here Ray's side of the conversation you know?

Ray: talk later? Yeah?

Ray: yep you deal with that… have fun…

Kai: bye…

Kai ends his call, and looks at Ray pointedly. Ray nods at him.

Ray: yes I know I'm sarcastic… I'll see you soon anyway angel…

Ray: yeah… bye

Ray ends his call.

Hilary: who was tha…?

Kai and Ray get up, walk out of the room and then the front door.

Tigerdragonyingyang: please review


	3. Chapter 3

tigerdragonyingyang: chapter 3… thank you to everyone who's reviewed.

disclaimer: don't own beyblade.

Normal speech

**Phone conversation**

_**Thoughts**_

Dai-chi: well that was nice…

Kenny: who'd you think they were talking to?

Hilary: hmm… it could be anyone with those two… and I mean ANYONE!

Tyson: well, we'll just have to find out who it was then… Right Maxie?

**_Max: damn! Why'd he have to ask me? Kai and Ray will kill us!..._**

Tyson looked at Max impatiently

Tyson: Maxie?

Max: yeah sure Tyson… it'll be easier in a week though…

_**Max: damn! I am so dead!**_

Kenny: right at the meeting…

Dai-chi: yeah!

Hilary: we can still try and find out before then though… right?

Tyson: for once Hilary, I agree with you

_**Max: something tells me this is going to just lead to trouble…**_

Ray and Kai made their way to a coffee shop they'd been to a couple of times before, when the rest of their team were sugar high.

They ordered lattes then went to sit at a table secluded in a corner.

Kai stared at Ray across the table, he was nervously playing with the napkin dispenser.

**_Ray: oh gods I hope he's not mad at me…_**

Kai sighed and grabbed Rays hand. Ray looked at Kai who smiled slightly.

Kai: how long?

Ray: about… 4 months

Kai: how?

Ray: when Tala was in hospital…

Kai: the day me and you went together only to find everyone else already there?

Ray: yeah…

Kai looks at Ray and starts chuckling

Ray raises an eyebrow at Kai

Ray: what?

Kai: do you know what day your anniversary would be… of you stayed together a year.. or longer?

Ray: um… no?

Kai: the day Tala woke up…

Ray: oh god yeah… he'll love that!

Kai: yeah he will it'll give him more of a reason to celebrate… not only did he wake up… but you and angel as you call him got together!

Ray: yeah…

Kai: why do you call him angel?

Ray: I just do… I don't really have a reason…

They settled down, Kai wove his fingers into Rays. A waitress came set their lattes down and left giggling. Ray groaned

Ray: you know she's going to spread around we're together?

Kai shrugs

Kai: we'll live… they've been speculating it for a while now anyway…

Ray: true

A few minutes silence enveloped as they drank their lattes.

_**Ray: he better understand…**_

Ray: uh… Kai?

Kai: hn?

Ray: I don't want the others to know…

Kai: I understand, they would go slightly berserk… but what are you going to do when we meet up?

Ray shrugs the sighs

Ray: we'll think of something…

Kai: ok then…

They finished their lattes and left the coffee shop, heading for the park.

tigerdragonyingyang: that's it for now… any guess's on who rays with? Please review


	4. Chapter 4

tigerdragonyingyang: chapter 4… thanks everyone for reviewing.

disclaimer: don't own beyblade.

Normal speech

**Phone conversation**

_**Thoughts**_

SHOUTING

Outside the café which Ray and Kai had just left, the bushes rustled. Tyson, Hilary, Max, Dai-chi and Kenny's heads popped out of a bush.

Tyson: well that got us nowhere…

Hilary: well… they headed to the park lets go!!

Hilary hopped out of the bush and ran towards the park, Tyson and Dai-chi followed her eagerly, Kenny walked out of the bush and towards the park, Max sighed and followed them.

_**Max: oh great! I dread to think what will happen if Ray and Kai catch us…**_

_**I mean that's a lot of training! **_

Max sighed and looked into the coffee shop window and stared at the table where Ray and Kai were just sitting

_**Max: I just wished they would trust us… I'm sick of sneaking around Kai and sick of Ray claming up… why wont they just tell us about themselves…**_

Max sighed and tore his eyes away from the table, just as Tyson and Dai-chi came running back round the corner.

Tyson: C'MON MAXIE! HILARY AND THE CHIEF ARE WAITING!!

Max sighed again and ran towards Tyson and Dai-chi, they all jogged towards the park

_**Max: I wonder what Kai and Ray would do if they saw us now… I mean were doing more running trying to find out about them than we'll ever do in training…**_

They ran up to the entrance of the park where Kenny and Hilary were waiting

Hilary: so Max where were you?

Max: Sorry I got sidetracked…

Tyson slapped him on the back and smiled

Tyson: well you're here now buddy…

Dai-chi: yeah don't worry about it!!!

Hilary walked into the park eagerly

Hilary: c'mon lets find em!

Kenny and Hilary lead the way into the park

Tyson: are they in the beyblade part… please ay they are!!!

Max: yeah… that'd be cool!!

Hilary sighed and shook her head as they walked into the bladeing part of the park

Dai-chi: what?

Kenny: can you see any rabid fans around?

Dai-chi: no…

Hilary: exactly… if Ray and Kai were here we wouldn't be able to move…

Max: good point…

Tyson sighed frustratedly

Tyson: WELL WHERE ARE THEY THEN!!!

Hilary: I DON'T KNOW!

Tyson: I WASN'T ASKING YOU!

Hilary: WELL ME OR NO-ONE ELSE KNOWS SO QUIT ASKING!!!

Dai-chi: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!! THEY'LL HERE US IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP!!!

Hilary and Tyson looked guiltedly at the ground

Max: c'mon guys! Knowing Ray and Kai they'll be somewhere quiet and secluded

Kenny: yeah lets go over to that place where the fountain and woods are that's always quiet…

Dai-chi: yeah to the fountain!!

They walked off towards the fountain

_**Tyson: I wish I wouldn't argue with Hilary so much…**_

_**Hilary: whenever we argue… it always put so much tension through the group… well more than there usually is anyway… **_

_**Tyson: it's all Kai and Ray they just make it so annoying, they're so fustrating thinking there so big and powerful… I mean c'mon they've both lost to me!!!**_

They went to the place where the fountain and woods were

Tyson: me, Max and Dai-chi will go look over in the woods… you guys go search over there where the fountain is yeah?

Hilary: ok… meet us here in 10 minutes.

Max: okay!

Kai and Ray were in an oddly deserted part of the park. Kai was leaning against a weeping willow tree, and Ray was sitting on the dry and hard grass at Kais feet

Ray looked up at Kai

Ray: so

Kai: yeah…

Ray: at least well you know…

Kai nods his head

Kai: hn…

They both sighed and looked across the deserted basket ball court

**_Kai: god… I'm so glad he's around…_**

_**Ray: thank god for Kai…**_

Ray stood up and stood in front of Kai. Kai looked at Ray raised his eyebrow and smiled.

Ray and Kai: thanks…

They both look at each other and raise their eyebrows at each other and shrug. Ray sits back on the floor and pulls his knees to his body. Kai slips down the tree and sits down next to Ray his arms resting on his knees, he looks at Ray, who stares back at him.

Kai: does he know?

Ray: yes

Kai: when did you tell him?

Ray: a while ago…

Kai: how did he take it?

Ray: I personally wasn't their when he found out…

Kai raises an eyebrow, Ray shrugs and gins wickedly

Ray: but… Tala did say that he did break the mirror, the TV, the coffee table and his knuckle when he punched a wall…

Kai: Tala?

Ray: yeah… sorry he knew before you… we were talking and it just slipped out… and he knew about well what happened and asked if he wanted me to tell thing coz well… he thought it would be better to do it while there wasn't many people around

Kai: well… I do agree with him there… and don't worry about it… I know you and Tala are close…

They both sighed and Ray layed his head on Kais shoulder, Kai unconsciously leaned his head on Rays and started running his fingers through Rays hair. They both slowly drifted off to sleep.

Max, Tyson and Dai-chi sighed they'd searched round the woods and were heading back towards where they were meeting Kenny and Hilary.

Max: where are they… this is really getting tedious!

Dai-chi: uh tedi-what?

Tyson: doesn't matter right Max?

Max: yeah hey c'mon theres Hilary and Kenny and they look excited!  
Hilary and Kenny were running towards the other three shouting their names to gain their attention

Dai-chi: yeah, c'mon lets go meet them

So they ran up to Kenny and Hilary

Tyson: whats up with you two have you found them?

Hilary (panting): no… but… we… do…know...that… that… Kenny a lit…tle…help…here?

Kenny: right there was a murder at the basketball courts!!  
Tyson: and that's a good thing?

Hilary: no… but that's where Kai and Ray will be

Dai-chi: she has a point you know!

Tyson: yeah…

_**Tyson: they're bloody wierdos… they are just so argh!**_

_**Max: that's just so typical…**_

They all walked slowly towards the basketball courts, they were taped off in yellow tape

Tyson: um… we're not meant to be here…

Max: well… Kai and Ray are here y'know

Kenny: over by the tree Tyson

Tyson: how'd you know…

Hilary: you were going to ask that… because you're so predictable…

Tyson: whatever c'mon lets go get them!

Tyson goes to step over the Police tape, but Kenny and Max grab him while Hilary grabs Dai-chi around the waist as he attempts to jump over the tape

Kenny: we're not allowed in their it's a crime scene!

Dai-chi: but they're in their!  
Hilary: Dai-chi think about who you're talking about!  
Dai-chi: oh yeah!  
Tyson: lets go round this way then…

Tyson points to a small path between a line of tall fern trees

Tyson: this way we can get close without going into the crime scene

Kenny looked at Hilary surprised

Kenny (whisper): did Tyson just make sense?

Hilary nods as they follow the others towards Kai and Ray

Tyson and Dai-chi freeze

Max: what?

Tyson and Dai-chi just point into a clearing which you could see Kai and Ray from, Max looked as Hilary and Kenny came up behind them, Max sweat dropped

Hilary: uh… Max whats wrong?

Tyson looks at Hilary and Kenny with a deadpanned expression on his face

Tyson: they're sleeping!

Kenny: what!?

Hilary pushes between Tyson and Dai-chi and pulls Kenny with him

They see Kai and Ray in the same position as they were before, but now instead of Kais fingers running through Rays hair, they were now clenched around some of it.

Hilary: that's sooo… um…cute but scary…

Max: yeah… gods they're weird… I wonder if they actually know were they actually are…

Tyson: what you mean Maxie?

Max: well…

My chemical romance the black parade rang out across the silent basketball field

Ray and Kai stirred and Ray took his phone out of his back pocket.

Hilary and the others shrunk back into the shadow of a tree.

**Ray: hello?**

**Ray: oh hey Ata**

**Ray: yeah I'm good you…**

**Ray: oh I see… put him on the phone…**

Kai raises his eyebrow at Ray who just shakes his head at Kai, Kai chuckles

**Ray: yes Ata that's Kai…**

Ray: he says hi kai…

Kai: hn

**Ray: yes Ata that's all he did…**

**Ray: tell him it's me? Um if you think it will help you…**

A loud scream was heard from Rays phone, Kai looks at Ray questionally

**Ray: was that Ian?**

**Ray: it was… give him the phone…**

**Ray: just do it Ata… if he breaks it I'll buy you a new one kay?**

**Ray: hey…**

**Ray: WILL YOU CALM DOWN AND NOT KILL IAN!  
Ray: oh I see… but anyway… you should seriously still calm down…**

**Ray: so you ok now?**

**Ray: yeah I'm fine… will you give Ata back his bloody phone!!!**

**Ray: Ata… I'll see you in a bit Ata…**

**Ray: hey see ya!  
Ray: yeah bye Ata…**

Kai looks at Ray pointedly

**Ray: tell the others hi from Kai and bye… and also he says bye to you…**

**Ray: see you Ata…**

Ray puts the phone down and looks at Kai

Ray: they say hi and bye

Kai: hn…

Ray: one question… why do me and Ata have to converse for all of you?

Kai: simple really… they all… and me don't have to talk and well you two are on the phone enough for us to know whats going on…

Ray: yeah true…

Kai: that's how he knew who you were with before me…

Ray: yeah true…

Max and the others slowly walked forwards in conversation to warn Kai and Ray of their approach

Ray and Kai look up as the rest of their team come into the clearing bt some of the police tape

Ray: don't go the other side of that tape now…

Tyson: but your that side…

Ray looks around and smiles at Tyson

Ray: good point

Kai: what are you doing here anyway?

Hilary: it's nearing dinner time so we thought we'd come and find you…

Kai: why?

Kenny: because Mr.Dickenson is coming

Ray: oh yeah…

Ray jumps up and walks towards the others he stands facing Dai-chi and the others. Kai sighs and gets up… he walks towards where Ray was and stops just behind Ray

Dai-chi: you two are still the wrong side of the tape… cant you get over… you need some help?

Kai and Ray both shoot him a filthy death glare, Dai-chi gulps and faints over the intensity of the stares.

Kai and Ray look at each other and shrug.

Ray: oops…

Kai shrugs again

Kai: oh well…

Tyson: I'll get him…

Tyson picks up Dai-chi who was stirring and places him on his shoulders

Kenny: he does bring up a good point though how are you going to get back this side of the tape…

Kai rolls his eyes

Kai: well duh… the same way we got over this side!

Ray jumped over the tape easily from a standstill. Kai just walked under the tape.

Max: oh I see… that's how…

Ray: huh huh

They all walked off back towards Tysons

Kai: so who knows what kind of murder it was?

_**Max: they knew it was a murder zone and still went in…**_

Max: um… I was told it was a teenage girl… um she was hacked with a machete

Ray: cool…

Tyson looks at Ray weirdly

_**Tyson: weirdo**_

They all walk back to the dojo in silence.

tigerdragonyingyang: that's it for now… oh yeah… I DON'T OWN MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE OR THE BLACK PARADE

please review!!


End file.
